Skype Wiki:Rules
General Rules * Do not anything on the wiki. * Do not anywhere on the wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas," and huge blocks of text. * Do not edit other users' profiles. * Do not harass or bully other users. * Do not advertise. * No gore, sexual content, or anything of the like. * No excessive swearing. * Users should not give out warnings to other users * Do not remove warnings and block notifications from admins from your talk page; this will only extend your block. Uploading Files * Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. ** Yes, this includes your awesome Photoshopped Skype icon you spent four hours making. ** You may update your avatar, but DO NOT upload it to the gallery. ** If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur or Photobucket first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. * Do not upload duplicate files. * Do not upload low-quality files. Editing * Read each article in its entirety before editing. * Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Do your best to use proper grammar. * Do not make the articles redundant. * Do not create new articles without admin permission. * Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. * Do not add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc. * Don't add things about death messages to articles. Yes, we know, death threats go around on Skype. Yes, we know, there are spam bots. Chat Rules & Guidelines See: Chat Rules/Guidelines * All general rules apply to chat. * If you are being harassed by another user, or a user is spamming, and no chat mods are present, please take screenshots. Upload them to Imgur or Photobucket, and leave links on a chat mod or admin's wall. Alternatively, you may hold onto the links and send them to a chat mod or admin once they enter via PM. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. * Listen to chat mods and administrators. ** Please report power abuse with screenshots on an admin's message wall. Forum Rules & Guidelines * All general rules apply to the forums. * If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. ** Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. * Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 3 day ban. * Third Offense: 1 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. * Fifth Offense: Infinite ban. * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. Category:Moderation